


i hope im not my only friend

by sweaterjunkiee



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, My take on the possible byler fight in season 3, Regretful Mike Wheeler, Sad Will Byers, i also wrote this instead of sleeping, i wrote this before season 3 came out, if you squint you’ll see it, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterjunkiee/pseuds/sweaterjunkiee
Summary: After multiple mentions of the possible Byler fight that happens in season 3, I decided to write an aftermath scene where we get to see Mike regret some things, a little teensy bit of angst, and some cute thought filled stuff after. I tried my best, first time writing a Byler fic.•“I don’t have to stay.” Mike whispered, glancing up to make eye contact with his friend.Will’s expression of sorrow lingered behind his eyes, his voice pulled down to a low, shaky echo.“P... Please, please do..”(It’s so lonely, at night. Sometimes I’m scared monsters are out to get me...)





	i hope im not my only friend

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few typos here and there, so I hope it’s not too major.  
> Just a reminder-  
> • Eleven is NOT with Mike in this fic! They’re just extremely good friends. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mike Wheeler had a strong feeling that what he did tonight, was the right thing to do. Then again, if that was honest, he wouldn’t be laying face up to the ceiling, dwelling on something he insisted was not a big deal.  
(I’m right! We ARE not kids anymore.)

It was just Will Byers, his friend. He was being annoying, he put him in his place. He’ll get over it, it’s not a big deal!  
(Will, he’s... he’ll catch up soon.)

Gently nudging his head to the side of his pillow, his eyes glanced over briefly to the digital alarm clock on the side of his bed. The aggressive, bright red lights shined and created a little bubble of light against the wood of the table, and they read “9:08 PM”.   
For a moment, his eyes lingered— in attempt to focus on something else, perhaps- like the wall, the lamp... the open window nearby, as his eyes drifted along the details of the scratched wallpaper and dents.  
(Maybe I convinced him.) 

The curtains, mostly faded, as the stripes lining vertically up the fabric were beginning to lighten— they swung. Without a thought, the wind brought them up into a dramatic ruffle, before dying down to a simple sway.   
(...)

The moon, hanging dimly in the blackness of night could be seen with a bit of effort, but Mike couldn’t be bothered. He was too... exhausted. Not physically, maybe— but he wasn’t exactly sure at this point.   
In the heat of the moment, he knew exactly what he wanted to say to Will. The irritating thoughts that built up every time his friend talked to him in a certain way, did something in a way.. “We’re not kids anymore!” Was perfect. It got his point across, and—

It... hurt Will.  
(I hurt Will, didn’t I?)  
A tooth gliding across his front lip, he almost dug it straight in. Anxiousness seemed to make him fidgety.   
All these random emotions made it hard to process any moment of guilt, anger, denial?  
Pressing both his palms into his forehead, he slid them down his face. Feeling his skin tense with the impact, it helped ease his confusing emotions for just a moment.

He was interrupted once again by the whistling noise coming from his window— now howling, it caused the shadowed curtains to rustle and flap against the wind rushing through the open gap between the glass and the bottom of the frame. 

A soft groan pressing between his lips, he swung his legs off to the side of his bed. Dipping his head down for just a moment, he wondered if anyone was still awake. Specifically, the party.  
An expression of thought piercing his features, he slowly reached down and patted his hand underneath his bed to grasp onto a metal object- his walkie. Pulling it all the way out softly, in case it hit the ground again, he lifted his towards his face and wrapped his hand around the back.

Clicking the button on the side, he pressed it against his cheekbone, to assure his sleeping family wouldn’t overhear anything— he stayed cautious, he didn’t want to get caught.  
He wasn’t exactly sure why he felt so jittery, restless—  
“... Uh, anybody there? Lucas...? .. Dustin?”

He remained silent for a moment, in hopes that someone would just answer him. He hated the silence... too much time for his thoughts to grow related to Will again—  
Dammit!  
Slamming down the walkie, he flinched and placed his free hand further away from himself to stabilize as the noise echoed throughout the empty house. He pressed the side of his head into his shoulder immediately, and kept it there until he could hear nothing. 

Absolutely... nothing.

Letting out a breath, he tried to relax. Unclenching his shoulders, slouching forward, and just... placing his hands against his temples.   
(Okay, just relax... surely Will would forgive me, right? It’s gonna be fine... he doesn’t hate me. I didn’t yell at him that hard. Maybe I don’t even have to apologize!)

Taking a second to glance up, back at his window, he held his breath.  
(He couldn’t be asleep yet, could he..?)

He knew stalling and procrastinating the inevitable would make this a lot worse for him, but he didn’t want to admit he was wrong. Sure, the sudden guilt of the situation just crushed his shoulders, but he really, REALLY did not want to face his actions. He felt bad enough hurting Will— there was a certain feeling he got simply being surrounded by Will’s aura. It was comforting, nice—

(Okay, enough! I don’t have enough time—)

Softly gripping the door handle, his palm barely touching it— he took a breath, and conducted a plan in his head. 

(Grab what you need in the kitchen, make sure nobody’s awake, and get your bike.)  
(You can do this, right?)

•

A quiet night in the Byers household.  
Barely a noise to be heard, except the leaves rustling and batting up against the side of the house, the crickets echoing throughout the atmosphere and the ticking clock, just outside Will’s room.

He’d consider himself a fairly “normal” sleeper, he wasn’t light nor deep. You could wake him up with decent effort, but he never woke up easily unless it was a nightmare, and those seemed common lately.

But today, it seemed like a bit of an exception.

He knew it was so dumb, so pathetic and insignificant to be in tears about a teenage boy that probably had spoken heart and thought-less words to him just hours prior, and that it would be over in a few days. But ever since... everything, all of the hardships and issues between them, a simple argument felt like daggers to his chest.

It just, really— REALLY hurt.  
And sleeping felt like such a challenge.

He didn’t want to even consider surrendering to unconsciousness until he got closure. Or, something he knew would never happen- Mike, Mike to come tell him everything would be okay, Mike that would assure him and tell him he cares about him, Mike that would hold his hand and—

The large breath he had held in the pit of his stomach had risen, and was now pushed out of his throat in a tight, barely audible whimper that made his eyes burn and flinch with fresh coated tears.  
(Why didn’t I just wait inside for mom? Why did I decide to go out there and talk to Mike? He would still be my bes— my FRIEND— my best friend, I want to be his best friend...)

Curling up underneath the thin blankets, he felt his lip quiver intensely as he covered his face and caved in on himself. He couldn’t be too loud, or Joyce and Jonathan would hear. He didn’t want them to worry. It was just a stupid boy that he shouldn’t even be taking his dumb words to heart, but he is and—

(What was that?)

Sucking in a sore breath, he forced himself to go completely silent as the faint sound of something crushing rocks and gravel was coming closer and becoming much more prominent to the surface was now coming to his attention.  
Harshly clearing his eyes from the blinding, watery tears coating them, he leaned upward- and that’s when he noticed the shadow looming along the side edge of his window.

He knew thinking it was Mike was too good to be true— as much as he wanted it to be, he also knew the thought was weird— wasn’t normal, he shouldn’t dream of having Mike around.   
But...  
He did...

THUD!  
“Ow!..” A breathless curse escaping the lips of the unknown person outside the windowsill, Will felt a bit of his chest tighten with fear. Who WAS that?  
His mind racing, he felt himself growing overwhelmed as he fearfully reached over to his lamp, and flicked it on as quickly as he could. He wanted to waste no time discovering what, who it was— 

“Wait, waitwaitwait! I can explain—“ Mike’s eyebrows raised as he discreetly pushed the bag in his hands further behind his hip, and exclaimed. His voice was breathy, yet fearful— but he seemed overall very emotional, much like Will himself.

The tension in the room was building, as he could tell Will was trying to find something to say.  
Anything.

“Y-... You’re back,” Will managed to mutter, feeling like if he spoke anything else the air caught in his throat would rise to another horrid sob.

He let out as many large breaths as he could, trying to calm himself down just in case. But it felt... so, so hard.   
He watched in utter silence as Mike stepped forward, slowly leaning forward and rubbing the back of his neck. It lasted briefly as he placed the bag down on the empty patch of his desk, and that’s when he spoke up.  
“I, uh, brought you some things. I thought we could just hang out for a bit, or something. I—“

“No— wait, what are you doing? You.. you came through my window...”  
“I couldn’t sleep. I don’t know, I just... I felt really bad. Really, really, REALLY bad.” Mike was quieting down, which was quite unusual of him. Once his hands were free, he placed one firmly on his opposite arm. 

“I thought you didn’t want to hang out with me anymore. I t-... th.. thought you said ... that we weren’t kids anymore.” Will fell silent after he spoke, only watching his ... friend? Mike, grow more and more antsy.   
And that made Will feel horrible, as he knew he regretted what he had said.

“I ... I don’t know what to say, I came here because I wanted to see you again. I didn’t want it to be too late for us to be friends again. I’m sorry, but I don’t want to say it, because I know you... you.. you won’t want to hear it.” Mike whispered; not because he didn’t want to wake the others present in the house with them, but because he felt like if he spoke any higher, he’d get too emotional. And as much as he wanted to, he didn’t want to do that for Will. 

(Say something!)  
(You were the one who wanted this to be fixed, but if you stay silent he’ll get the wrong idea!)  
(Maybe he’s tricking you into this, maybe he’ll hurt you again.)  
(What’s the point of reconciling if he’s just going to run back to Eleven after this?)  
(He cares more about Eleven then he ever will you.)

His whole body shivering visibly in the cold of night, his eyebrows pushed together as he glanced up at Mike for another moment. How he stared at Will in such a way, that he wasn’t even sure what he was thinking.   
All the built up emotion and tension causing Will to grow restless, was finally sliced open as a whimper slid between his teeth and filled up the silence in the room.  
“I-I’m s-orry—“

Will could barely get a word out as he slid his hands to cover his face- he couldn’t even imagine how disappointed Mike was right now, how Will was acting like such a baby.

(Everyone else in the party doesn’t care anymore, it’s just you. You, because you can’t get over something that happened almost a year ago.)  
(And nobody CARES. That’s why Mike yelled at you, that’s why he’s always with Eleven, because he’s normal, and you’re not.)

Coiling in on himself once again, Will choked out a powerful sob as he tried to silence them. The next few were simple, silent yet they wracked his body— causing him to grow more irritated and exhausted than he was before.

The scene, for Mike, was unbearable.  
(This is all my fault— no, nonono-)  
(Do something!)  
(DO SOMETHING!)

Out of the heartbreak of the moment, Mike did what his instincts told him to do. Without a thought, he quickly placed himself close to his friend and pressed the palm of his hand against Will’s wrist, bringing it down back to his lap.  
He felt the boy’s body freeze up, as with his hand, and Mike felt his lip quiver uncontrollably as Will’s glassy eyes turned towards him.  
“W... w-w... What are you... you doing..?” Will sputtered, avoiding eye contact by staring down at Mike’s... warm, comforting hand on top of his. He didn’t resist.  
“I’m holding your hand. Remember..? I used to do that a lot.”  
“Yeah.. y-.. you did.” Will felt his cheeks warm up.   
(Is this wrong?)

Will basked in the moment, because he knew it wouldn’t last long. Mike would get uncomfortable, leave, and go talk to Eleven through his walkie or something.  
Because Eleven was Mike’s best friend.

(Don’t make noise.)

“I, uh, brought you some candy. Skittles, heh.. Nancy still had some in the kitchen, and I know they’re your favourite.” Mike’s voice was remorseful, and Will could tell.  
“Oh... you, you remembered that? I told you... a-a wh-... while ago.”  
“I know you did. I-I guess I just happened to know...”   
A moment of silence between the two boys, but the energy drifting in the atmosphere seemed to be filled with guilt.

“I don’t have to stay.” Mike whispered, glancing up to make eye contact with his friend.   
Will’s expression of sorrow lingered behind his eyes, his voice pulled down to a low, shaky echo.  
“P... Please, please do..”  
(It’s so lonely, at night. Sometimes I’m scared monsters are out to get me...)

Not sure what to say, Mike simply nodded- though his lips pursed into a little smile of relief- Will wasn’t ... really mad.   
(Maybe he just needs a friend..)  
(But does he really want me around? After what I said to him?)  
Getting up and advancing towards the desk where he had abandoned the drooping bag and it’s contents, he brought it over to the edge of his bed, and pulled out the torn bag of skittles.

“I, uh, know they aren’t brand new... I really did try my bes—“  
“Th-They’re perfect, just the way they are. It’s o-okay.” Will’s face was still a bright shade of red, but he attempted to not bring any attention towards it. Gently pushing the bag by his lap, he spectated Mike as he pulled out a few more assortments of snacks. 

The boy was also trying not to smile too widely at Will’s comment.

“We can watch some movies if you want— or we could.. I dunno, just chat. I don’t mind anything, so...” Mike trailed off as he placed down the last bag, and leaned back to stretch.  
“We can watch any movie you want, but we can’t have it too loud. I don’ wanna wake mom or Jonathan up.”

Will’s heart clenched as he watched Mike’s eyes brighten with hope. He knew, or had a feeling, that Mike genuinely felt bad.  
But there was still a horrible feeling deep in his rib cage that this euphoria wouldn’t last long.  
He knew Mike still preferred to hang out with Eleven over the party, and Will.

But he ignored it.

“Here, we can rewatch Star Wars again!” Mike spoke up once he found the disc, and Will forced a smile.  
“That sounds good.”  
“Here, lemme just... put it in, and then I’ll come up and join you.”  
“Okay.”

During the movie, Will focused on it extremely. He didn’t want any more thoughts of wondering how warm Mike was to snuggle with, or considering asking him to hold his hand again- he KNEW it was wrong, and he knew Mike was probably crushing hard on Eleven anyway.   
But then again, it was almost, what? 11 PM? So he was very, very tired. 

Though he was still somewhat skeptical of the whole situation, Will felt a sense of comfort being next to Mike.  
Dozing off seemed easy in the moment.

And that’s how Mike found himself in a somewhat... odd situation.  
(Will’s kinda cute when he’s asleep—)  
(!)  
The boy seemed to have begun to lean against Mike’s shoulder for support, but it had all happened subconsciously for him. Mike felt his features grow hot as Will rested his head against his shoulder. 

He couldn’t help but use a few of his fingers to brush his friend’s bangs out of his face.   
(I wonder if he’s forgiven me...)  
(...)

He didn’t even realize that he was taking his focus off of the movie, as he placed his hands softly on Will’s shoulders to pull him down over his own lap. He felt his heart thunder as his friend immediately relaxed, and that’s when he lifted his arms to place them as neatly as he could over Will’s body.  
(Maybe I should leave before he wakes up again, I’m sure he doesn’t want me here all night...)  
(Should I leave a note?)

As he was in his own personal dilemma, he noticed the small jittery movements Will had as the wind howled in from the open window, as he had never closed it.   
(I can’t get up, not yet, anyway. He might wake up.)  
(But I have to do something, I’ve already treated Will like garbage enough.)  
(Think!)

He decided the best course of action would be pulling off his sweater as discreetly as possible and draping it over Will. He wouldn’t notice, would he?

As he struggled to get it off, he noticed the movie was still playing. He figured he’d stay, and when it ended he’d manage, somehow, anyway.  
(Ms. Byers would kill me if she saw I was here, unless Will didn’t tell her...)

Pulling his sleeve down as the sweater was now off him, he slowly, carefully and with as much precision as possible, placed it below his shoulders so his arms wouldn’t get cold.   
Now leaning back, Mike tried to get comfortable- which took no effort at all. Will’s room was very nice, and he noticed he had little to no difficulty sleeping here. His bed was nice, too. 

(You are getting way into this. You shouldn’t stay too long...)  
(It IS very nice here, though.)

Mike knew he was rationalizing everything he was doing at this point, but he just wanted to redeem himself. He messed up his relationship with Will, and that was something he had held so dear to his heart for such a long time.   
He was lucky to even get a chance to be near Will, let alone ... this. What could he even say to this? What would everyone else think? 

(Why would something as nice as this, be so bad? He’s just tired... he needs a friend with him.)  
(Am I, still his friend?)  
He felt his eyes water slightly, but blinked it away quickly.

(Surely.)

Mike’s eyes began to flutter shut. He knew he was losing a fight with consciousness.

But he’d rather keep his best friend safe and comfortable than sleep alone, in the dark, crying over losing someone as precious as Will Byers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was an enjoyable read! It took 2 days to complete, so I’m hoping it was satisying. Thank you so much for taking the time to read!!   
> (Feel free to comment your thoughts! It’s appreciated haha)


End file.
